


Help Wanted

by Hermans



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Sam is so precious, Slight teasing, i love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 22:23:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6725848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermans/pseuds/Hermans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You, the farmer, are in search of someone to help you out on the farm. Sam offers to help, but the two of you seem to think about something else than work...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Help Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> So, my first fanfiction here. I hope you'll enjoy this!  
> I had lots of fun writing it.

Summer, 6:00 am

You wake up and you open the doors of your home. The sun is shines brightly upon your field. After you watered your crops and checked and petted you animals, you walked to Pierre's, with a pamphlet tucked underneath your arm. It says:

Help wanted

'I'm looking for anyone who wants to help out with all the trees on my farm. No experience required. Just stop by at the farm anytime today if you're interested.  
\- The farmer.  
\- Reward: 1000 g'

You buy some seeds, and get back to your place. After planting and watering your new seeds, you notice two hours have passed since you put your help wanted poster up.

"Hey there! I saw you needed a hand. Care if I join?"  
You hear a voice behind you. You turn around, and see Sam standing there. He smiles at you like he always does. "Not at all, please proceed." You answer.

"Want anything to drink first?" He walks up to you. 'Nah, I'm good.' He looks at you, still smiling. "Shall we begin?" You nod.

Sam and you walk to the closest tree. You hand him your axe. He walks to the nearest tree, and starts chopping it. You grab your pickaxe, and start removing some rocks. You can't help but notice him glancing at you a couple of times. But to be fair, you have looked at him a couple of times as well now .

You glance up at Sam again,and see him still chopping at the same tree. When you notice the red colour on his face, and how frustrated he looks, you can't help but smile a little. "Sam, do you need some help?" You ask."It's okay, I can do this!" He stubbornly swings the axe, but it bounces off of the tree.'Being this stubborn, it's actually kind of cute.' You think to yourself. Wouldn't it be fun to tease him a little?'

You walk up to him. "Here, let me show you how to hold it." He hangs his head a little. "Yeah, that would be nice." He tries to turn around and hand you the axe, but you grab his hands from behind. You can feel him tense up a little."Edge allignment is very important when you use an edged tool." You tell him softly. "Make sure that the edge of the axe is exactly in line with the path you let it make. Otherwise, it'll bounce off." With his hands still holding the axe, and your hands over his, you both swing the axe into the tree. It connects, and stays put.

"Well done!" You say to him. "Heh, thanks. It went well, didn't it?" You nod. "Indeed! Very well done!" You release his hands and walk back to where you were earlier. "I'm sure you'll be able to handle it now. Trees never fall to the direction they're being cut." (This is only true in stardew valley. Don't go chopping trees now)

You both keep working until 1 pm. Sam is standing next to you. "Let's get some food. I'm hungry' he says. You nod. 'Let's go to the saloon, eat something, and get back."The two of you walk to the saloon together. Sam has a devious smile on his face, but stays silent.

You buy two pizza's and get seated across Sam, at the small table next to the door. He thanks you for the meal, still smiling like before.

You feel a small tap against your foot.

You feel another tap against your foot.

No matter where you place your feet, the tapping keeps going. You look up to Sam, and see him enjoying his pizza. "Something wrong?" He asks, with a mischievous smile.

He places his foot on top of yours, and presses down gently. You feel his gaze fall upon your slightly red face. You look up, and see him looking at you with a subtle smirk.

"Are you boys enjoying the pizza?" Gus suddenly asks.

"Y-yeah! It's nice." Sam replies.Your feet break free, and you place them on top of Sam's. He looks a little frustrated. "Don't let your pizza get cold." You tell him, smiling. "I'd get kinda angry when someone would waste food, you see?" You tell him.Your foot moves upward, following the inside of Sam's leg. He gets red, and nods quickly."Y-yeah, Don't eh... worry about it."

You smile, and place your foot on the ground. "Great! Let's get back quickly after we finish this."Sam nods again.

You both finish the pizza.  
The two of you are walking back to the farm. You notice that Sam is being quite silent. It seems like he's thinking about something. Just when you want to ask him why he's so silent, he opens his mouth. "Can we first go inside your house, before we get back to work?" He asks."Sure, no problem." You reply.

You feel a slight tension that fills the air. Sam's acting nervous, and you can't seem to stop your hands from fidgeting. 'Why am I so tense?' You think to yourself.

The two of you arrive at your farm. You open the front door, and take a seat in the living room.Sam smiles bravely at you. "Nice home you got here" he says. You smile. "Thanks, I appeciate it."

A short silence falls.

"Can I ask you a weird question?" Sam suddenly asks. "Sure, go ahead" you say.

"Is there... someone you kinda like at the moment?"

The question catches you off guard. You look at the ground for a short while. "I must say, there is someone who I am thinking about quite a lot these days." you tell him, while looking in the eye. "Why this question, Sam?" You give him a warm, somewhat cocky smile.

You see a vague, red colour appear on his face. "Just curious. Everyone in the town is really happy you're around, you know? People appreciate the fact that you're a farmer, and a nice person as well. I mean, you are actually the only one who reacts on the help wanted posters." He keeps rambling on for a short while.

You smile, and raise your hand to get his attention. "Sam. Is there anyone you like?" You ask him. He smiles a little. "Yeah. Yeah there is."

"Care to tell me who this person is?" You ask with a small smile. "Only if you tell yours first."

"Fair enough." You clear your throat. "There is this guy I like." You tell. You can feel yourself becoming nervous. "He's a really nice guy, who likes to have fun. I know he likes to play videogames... and... he plays guitar quite well..."

You see that Sam's eyes widen a little. You exhale deeply. With a brave smile you ask him the same question.

"Well..." He says with a big smile. "I think you're kinda cute."

You're too surprised to react. 'That is quite direct.' You think to yourself. You don't notice him walking towards you untill he's right in front of you.

"S-sam, I think you'r-'

You didn't get to finish that sentence, as he steals a quick kiss from you.

You wrap your arms around each other. "You're quite the brave one, hm?" You ask.  
He nods.

You kiss him a couple of times.  
"I have to be home at 6, you know." He says to you. "Shouldn't I be chopping trees?'

"You can choose, Sam" you tell him softly in his ear. "You can go chop some trees, or we go to the couch and make out until you need to get home. The money is yours either way.

He laughs. "You know what? I'll gladly take the second option. I'll do the rest of the job tomorrow."

You laugh as well. "Oh Sam... Do you really think I'll let you work, if you come again tomorrow?"

The two of you walk to the couch. He suddenly looks you in the eyes. "You know... I'm really happy that I decided to go and help you out today." He says.

You can't help but smile. "Oh Sam, I'm really gla-"

He pushes you backwards. You stumble, and land softly on the couch. "Sam! You..."

He grins, and sits next to you.

You look at the time. It's three o'clock. "Two more hours before you have to leave. Think you can handle it for than long?"

Sam smiles brightly  
"For you, I will."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. If you did, Please leave a kudo or a comment!  
> And if you didn't, I'm always open for constructive criticism.
> 
> Thanks again!


End file.
